SWTOR - Reunited
by Elviah
Summary: Seyje returns to Iokath with Saiyah and Theron after a holocall from Lana. It isn't until they reach the surface of the planet that Seyje realizes there is someone else there. Someone she's been looking for in the last six years, eight months, and twelve days.


"Seyje, wait up!" Saiyah cried out, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Lightsabers in hand, her Sith sister was literally carving a path through the metallic world of Iokath. Saiyah and Theron could barely keep up. If not for the mental connection between the Davire sisters, Saiyah would've been utterly confused by Seyje's behavior.

 _He's here._

Seyje's twin purple blades struck down three more purification droids as she barreled forward along the walkway. Against all reasonable sense, she could not contain the anticipation growing in her gut.

The previous year had been nothing but chaos and turmoil as the Davire sisters had fought and defeated the Eternal Empire, the pinnacle of their victory being the moment when they wiped the galaxy of Valkorian's accursed presence forever. Sky troopers, Scions, disgruntled Zakuulans, Star Fortresses – the list of enemies had been never-ending. Saiyah had found solace and companionship with Theron Shan, and while Seyje had been happy for her sister, her thoughts never strayed from the one who held _her_ heart. Many times, she had longed for him to be by her side once more as she fought battle after battle.

Now, against all odds, she sensed his presence _here_ , on Iokath. The stoicism Seyje felt was a dead giveaway.

She paused in an open courtyard containing three droids, two of which were shielded by circular devices nearby. Saiyah and Theron were able to catch up, and the battle was brief.

"According to the coordinates, Lana should be just up ahe- Seyje!"

The Sith didn't wait. She bolted forward once more, faster this time now that her lightsabers were clipped to her waistband. Seyje sprinted through a wide curved entryway that led into an open room with window walls. As soon as she entered the room, she froze.

Lana stood in the center next to a circular communication console. She quickly turned around upon hearing the rushed footsteps.

"Commander. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," she said with surprise.

Seyje was not looking at her. The Sith's gaze bore into the jacket of one of the figures that was standing behind her.

Saiayah and Theron came dashing into the room moments later, both of them breathing hard.

"Can someone – please explain – what in the stars is going on?" Theron asked between gasping breaths. "We just ran – all the way – from the landing pad."

Lana eyed the trio curiously. She opened her mouth to speak, but Saiyah raised a hand for silence, and Lana remained quiet. Their eyes all fell on Seyje, who was slowly walking down the ramp towards where the two figures stood.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. Almost seven years. Had it really been so long? Did she even dare to believe it was truly him standing just a few feet away from her? All of that time she had spent laboring over her search for him. The sleepless nights and darkest days. All of the suffered she had endured just to see him one last time. It was here and now.

"Seyje? You alright?" Saiyah called out.

Her name made the stoic figure flinch, causing Seyje's heart to flutter in her chest.

"You didn't tell us you had company," Theron said to Lana as he regained his composure.

The two figures turned around. The armored female looked less than happy to be there. The uniformed male, who did not have a single wrinkle in his jacket or pants, took one look at the redhead Sith, and his jaw dropped open in shock.

"Seyje?" he asked breathily, his voice barely above a whisper.

No one moved a muscle.

The Sith took two careful steps forward, her hands trembling as they started to move towards him. She had been longing for his presence for so long that she was afraid to even touch him, out of fear that he would be merely an illusion and she was still be alone. Seyje took a deep, agonized breath. Then a single name was uttered.

"Malavai?"

It took him a single step to close the gaping space between them. He lifted his hands to her face, dipping his face to hers as he breathed a fervent kiss into her lips. Pulling her close, he locked her in his arms as all thoughts of the surrounding room vanished.

A strangulated cry of relief left Seyje's lips a second before they were enveloped by Quinn's. She dug her hands into the collar of his jacket, yanking him forward into her grasp. His familiar scent, his comforting touch, his deeply relieved heart – everything about him began to soothe her battered soul. She had been fighting to survive just for him for so long. This reward was greater than any she could've asked for.

She was left with empty air as Quinn broke away, but before she could voice a complaint, Seyje was pulled into a hug that could've rivaled a Wookie. A trembling, hoarse voice whispered in her ear.

"You're alive…"

It was then that Seyje noticed Malavai's hands were shaking uncontrollably. She sensed his emotional turbulence through the Force, but in all the years she had known him, Quinn rarely – if ever – showed physical weakness.

"Yes…yes, I'm here, Malavai."

She pulled her husband into a kiss once more.

 _I'm here._


End file.
